


Truth or Dare?

by BabyImpala1967, Lulu_Horan



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Chicken, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confession, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, and my personal favorite, but not really, mentions of drinking, niall is a minx, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyImpala1967/pseuds/BabyImpala1967, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn dares Niall to play gay chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> This took me 6 hours of nonstop writing, so love me.
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to Abbi (LarryLovesLilo) for being the Zayn to my Niall....literally. You're awesome and I love you.
> 
> Okay. Thats it. Happy reading

Zayn cuddled Niall on the couch, since they were the only two home. The rest of the boys went out for a night on the town. Niall was having slight stomach pains and decided not to go, and Zayn opted to stay and take care of him.

"You okay, Ni?" Zayn asked, stroking the blonde hair.

"M'fine. Me stomach just hurts a bit." He buried his face into the tan neck in front of him.

"I'm sorry, baby. Do you wanna play a game? Maybe it'll make you feel better."

Niall perked up at that. "I love games!"

"How about spin the bottle truth or dare?"

"Spin the bottle? With just the two of us? We could just go back and forth with the questions."

"But spin the bottle keeps it interesting. That way, we don't go back and forth. It's left to fate who asks the questions."

Niall was a bit confused, but went along with it. "Okay, I guess."

"Great!" Zayn disappeared into the kitchen, returning with an almost empty bottle of vodka. "You want the rest? Or should I?"

"I'd better not," Niall grimaced. "My stomach, ya know?"

"Yeah, you're right." Zayn swallowed the rest before sitting down on the floor with a huge grin, Niall joining him. 

"Who's going first?"

"You can spin first," Zayn winked.

"Okay." Niall spun and the bottle landed pointing slightly to the right of Zayn, who looked up expectantly. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Let's make this interesting. Dare."

"I dare you to...call Liam and confess your undying love for him."

"Can I pretend I'm drunk?" Zayn asked eagerly, pulling out his phone and dialing the younger boy.

"Yeah, stumble over your words and everything!"

"Okay, here it goes." Zayn scrolled to Liam's name and pushed the call button. He didn't answer, so Zayn left a message instead. "Leeeeyuuum, I looooove ya!" He giggled. "I love ya sooooo much!"

"Ask him why he loves Louis more than you!" Niall whispered.

"Why do you love LouLou's arse more than miiiiiine?" he whined, perfectly pathetic.

"This is gold! Tell him you'll always love him!" Niall laughed.

Zayn opened his mouth and belted out a horrible rendition of Whitney Houston. "AND IIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" He hung up the phone and he Niall collapsed in a heap of laughter.

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah, but now, it's my turn." Zayn reached out and spun the bottle. It landed directly on Niall, who wiggled his eyebrows. "Truth or dare, darling?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." Zayn thought for a moment before grinning wickedly, "...play gay chicken with me."

Niall's cheeks flamed up immediately. "But I'm not gay."

"That's why its called gay chicken. If it gets to be too much, you can chicken out." He shrugged. "A dare's a dare."

"Fine, I'll play gay chicken with you."

"Mmkay," Zayn smirked, pushing the bottle out of the way and crawling forward.

"Ugh. I hate you for this."

"You won't hate me later." He rubbed Niall's arms softly.

"You don't know that," Niall shivered. "I'm uncomfortable already."

"Hey, it's okay. I'll take care of you, baby." Zayn cupped the back of Niall's neck, leaning to kiss him softly. Niall kissed him back shyly, still blushing to the root if his dyed hair. His eyes widened when he felt Zayn's hands move down to wrap around his waist, and he felt himself being laid back onto the floor.

"Um...how far does this game go?"

"As far as you'll let it, baby," Zayn smiled softly, and he smiled back nervously. He took shaky breaths as gentle kisses were pressed to his neck. "You okay, baby?" Zayn murmured against his skin.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay." He slid a hand under Niall's shirt before kissing him again, deeper, making the smaller boy blush and whimper. "Are you okay?" Zayn asked, pulling back slightly.

"Yeah, fine," he breathed, pulling Zayn back in to kiss him as Zayn reached up to tweak his nipple, making him moan. The older boy licked across Niall's lips, licking inside when they parted.

Niall whined as Zayn lapped at and then sucked his tongue, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. He lay between Niall's legs, tugging up his shirt.

"Oh god." Niall blushed and turned his face away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you just get to see my fat stomach."

"Baby, you're not fat. You're absolutely gorgeous." He pulled Niall's shirt off and pressed kisses down his chest.

"Um...thanks..." His blush deepened.

"Niall, I've been in love with you for so long."

"What? Really? Then...we shouldn't do this."

Zayn sat up, looking horribly embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's just...I don't wanna lead you on. It's not fair to you."

He nodded slowly. "It was a stupid idea. Got my hopes up for nothing." He mumbled under his breath and went into the kitchen for a beer.

Niall followed him, feeling unsettled about the whole thing. "Zayn, look, I'm really sorry. I wish I could love you back. But I don't know how."

"'Cause you're straight," he shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't go for me anyway."

"Well that, and I'm a virgin." Niall giggled nervously. "But if I'd turn gay for anyone, it would be you."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not, Zayn. You're gorgeous, nice, sweet, funny...you're a real catch. If I knew how to love you proper, I would." He swiftly kissed the older boy's cheek before ducking his head and blushing again.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to say it?*

"Please." Zayn bit his lip.

"Ugh, fine. Idon'tknowanythingaboutgaysex okay? There, I said it."

Zayn smiled in utter adoration at the angel in front of him. "You're adorable." He leaned in to kiss him. "I can teach you."

"I'm scared."

"Do you trust me?" He sighed in relief, kissing Niall's forehead when he nodded. "I'll take care of you, baby."

"O-Okay."

Zayn picked him up and set him on the counter, stepping between his legs, pressing their lips together, humming when Niall reciprocated, running his hands up and down the smooth skin of his back.

The blonde relaxed as Zayn kissed him deeply, whimpering as a pang of arousal shot through him. "Zayn..."

"Yeah, baby?"

"Please."

"Please what, baby?"

"I...I don't know."

"Will you let me make love to you?"

"As long as you go slowly."

"Of course, baby." He trailed kisses down Niall's neck.

"I like that," Niall sighed, tilting his head to give him more access.

Zayn nibbled on the skin offered to him. "I love you."

"I think I could love you too."

He smiled into the pale neck. "You're so amazing."

"Oh stop it," Niall blushed again ( _bashful thing he is,_ Zayn thought) and covered his face with his hands.

Zayn pulled them away and kissed his nose. "Come on, baby," he said, picking him up and carrying him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Is this the fun part?" Niall giggled as he was laid out on the bed.

"Mhmm." Zayn reached down to undo his trousers.

"Wait!" Niall grabbed his hand. "No one's ever touched me down there before."

"What are you afraid of?"

He squirmed uncomfortably. "I just...wanna be good enough."

"Baby, of course you'll be good enough."

"Okay...if you really think so..."

Zayn nodded, kissing his stomach and both hipbones. "I know." Niall hid his face again as Zayn fully undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers. "Beautiful."

"Really?" the blonde peeked through his fingers. "Yeah. So thick, baby." He licked his hand before wrapping it around Niall's length and pumping him slowly.

"Zayn," he moaned.

"Yeah?"

"More, please."

And with that, Zayn took the pink mushroom head into his mouth, licking at the tip before bobbing his head.

"That feels really good," Niall whimpered, choking off and arching his back as Zayn swallowed around him, sucking until the blonde was quivering beneath him. "So so good, Z..."

Zayn pulled off and kissed down his shaft and balls to get to his hole, licking across it.

"Oh my god, _yes_! You're gonna make me come!"

"Not yet, baby," Zayn pulled back to suck on the puffy pink rim.

"Please?" he begged as Zayn's tongue prodded at him.

"Okay, babe." He parted the little hole with his thumbs before delving inside, licking at the warm, velvety walls. 

Niall threaded his fingers through Zayn's black hair, yanking on the silky strands as he positively _screamed_. "Oh god, yes! Just like that!" Zayn tugged on Niall's hips rhythmically, fucking him on his tongue. "Ohgodohgodohgod..." he moaned loudly, coming hard on his stomach.

"Mm, you're so pretty, baby." Zayn lapped up every drop of Niall's cum.

"W-What do we do now?"

"Just relax. I can't believe you're still hard." He kissed the blushing cheek and grabbed the lube. Niall took a deep breath, trying not to think too hard about the fact that he was about to lose his virginity.

Zayn poured lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to get it warm, before placing one against Niall's hole, circling it around the still puffy rim. Niall rolled his hips down, wanting the finger inside.

"I like when you play with my arse," he blurted before he could stop himself.

"Mm, naughty boy." Zayn pushed the finger in slowly, so he wouldn't hurt the blonde, but Niall moaned eagerly.

"Moremoremore," he panted.

The older boy was hesitant, but slowly pushed a second finger in anyway, pumping both digits, surprised when Niall clenched tightly around them.

"Feels so good," he whined as Zayn scissored and pumped his fingers faster. "Mm, Z..."

"You're so sexy, baby," Zayn said, mesmerized by the blonde hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, blue eyes blown with lust, pale skin flushed red form his forehead to mid-chest.

"More, please," Niall moaned, rolling his hips.

"You're so good for me, baby," Zayn cooed, adding a third finger.

"Love this, love you," the blonde panted.

"Love you too, baby." And Zayn felt like he could come just from that, just from Niall's pleasure face and noises, and fuck, he was so hard.

"I'm gonna come again...oh god..."

Zayn pulled his fingers out quickly. "Wait, baby." He poured lube on his cock, groaning as he tried not to just wank off.

"Yesyesyes, get inside me. Fuck me so good, Zayn."

"Someone's got a dirty mouth." Teasing both himself and Niall, he rubbed the head of his cock against the tight warm hole, making Niall whine and grind down against it.

"Please please please give it to me. Want it so bad."

Zayn pushed the head inside slowly. "Oh fuuuck, baby, so tight."

Niall moaned loudly. "Moremoremore, gimme it, please!" Zayn pushed in halfway, but that still wasn't enough for the younger boy, who clenched around him. "Please, Z, put it all the way in! I need to feel you!"

"Okay, baby." He thrusted in the rest of the way, pressing kisses on his neck. Niall wrapped both arms and legs around Zayn's slim frame, feeling so wonderfully connected and intimate.

"Feels so good."

"You're so tight, baby," Zayn moaned at the feeling as he thrusted into him so deliciously.

"So so good!"

"God, baby..." Zayn leaned down and kissed him deeply, speeding his hips as they snogged, fucking hard and deep into the boy beneath him. Niall whimpered and reached down to wrap a hand around his cock.

Zayn slapped his hand away and pumped his length in time with his thrusts. "Zayn!" Niall cried out. "Zayn, I'm gonna come!"

"I'm close too, baby. Go ahead and come for me."

"So so close," he panted as Zayn fucked into him harder. "Yeah yeah yeah, Z, fuck me so good." He screamed as he came again, painting his stomach white.

Zayn moaned as he felt Niall's walls flutter around him. "Niall!" He buried his face into the blonde's neck as he came hard, almost whiting out from the intense pleasure.

"Mm, so good..."

"Holy shit," Zayn panted, pulling out and collapsing next to Niall, who grinned.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"Oh yeah," he chuckled. "Ni, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Only if we finish our truth or dare game." He pressed their lips together. "I'd love to."

"Sounds fair."

"Cuddles now?"

"Definitely." Zayn pulled the sore blonde into his arms.

"I wonder what Liam will think of your voicemail," Niall giggled.

"Well, when he gets home and the place reeks of sex, I'm sure he'll understand."

Niall laughed and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too. But baby, truth or dare?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't like it, go suck a lemon.
> 
> But if you did, comment and let me know.
> 
> And if you wanna chat, kik me: luluhoran1
> 
> Also, for updates regarding this series and all of my other fics, follow my twitter @nopeasforpayno
> 
> Until next time you horny bastards.
> 
> ~Lulu xx


End file.
